Five
by Hello Kathryne
Summary: A/U Five words describing the friendship of Gwen and Bridgette, five words about a concert. O/I, Implied G/T, B/G
1. Girls

uh holy shit.

writer's block lached on and wouldn't let go.

here's a drabble set to get me on my feet.

--

five words about Gwen and Bridgette.

friendship fic

a/u (the island never happened!)

--

**1.**** Bananas**

Bridgette couldn't stop laughing. As her friend bounced around on the stage with the other fourteen members of the school's art club, with an artificial smile and her dyed black hair pulled back with pins, she couldn't help but point and laugh, even.

At the end of the song, all the members pointed and pronounced, "JOIN THE ART CLUB!"

For the rest of the school year, Bridgette would torment her with a reenactment of the dance, as well as the chorus.

_"This art is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S!"_

**2.**** Sand**

Burrowing her feet into the cold beach sand, Gwen sat in the comfortable shade of the faded beach umbrella she and Bridgette had packed into the back of her mom's station wagon. Watching Bridgette suit up in her full wet suit to surf in the fridgid waters just on a dare was strange, but holding up the camera, she grinned.

No one could say her best friend wasn't reckless.

She had photographic proof of it.

**3.**** Alarm Clocks**

They had both set their clocks on their phones to go off-- thirty minutes from each other so that if they fell back asleep there would be a failsafe.

But as they both scrambled in the morning, swearing at each other for not setting their alarm clock properly and running outside, they laughed.

They had both simply awoken at 11:00 PM, instead of the much-too-late 11:00 AM, due to excitement for the following day.

(They still overslept.)

**4.**** Condiments**

Bridgette slatherered her sandwich (veggie burger with swiss cheese) in mayo, mustard and what appeared to be ranch dressing, while Gwen picked at her salad.

"I don't see why you won't just eat a veggie burger." Bridgette said, in between bites.

"I don't see how you can taste the veggie burger." She scowled, shoving a forkfull of leafy greens in her mouth.

**5.**** Pancakes**

After a night of debauchery, including a rock concert for the latest popular indie band, The Islanders, which included two gorgeous males, a fat bassist and a crazed looking, though pretty enough redhead for the guys. The night also included an illegal beer run and the passing of a joint in the back room of the concert hall they had seen the show in, along with the crazed redhead, and the blonde drummer who wouldn't stop making eyes at Bridgette.

They had made their way to the local IHOP, high as humanely possible, and both ordered pancakes, the phone numbers of the blonde drummer and the dark haired lead singer securely in their pockets.


	2. Boys

A friend of mine asked me to elaborate on the concert, so I will.

From the point of view of the band members.

Five words about 'The Islanders' first Toronto show.

(Lyrics belong to 'Oh No! Oh My!')

**1.**** Opening**

They sat behind the curtain, fingers twitching with anticipation. The openers were doing a great job-- riling up the already half drunk crowd, making them excited for was yet to come. The drummer from the first band stood, and they thanked the crowd, telling them that they were about to come out.

Izzy ran a hand through her hair, adjusted her jeans and pulled on the strap of her guitar. T-Minus ten minutes!

**2.**** Setting Up**

The crew help them set up, the mic stands and the drum kit being rapidly assembled, the set list being placed in front of them. Finally, after minutes of setting up, the band took the stage, the concert goers pushed forward to crush into the stage, and two lucky girls wearing newly purchased band t-shirts over their dresses were front and center.

The lead singer took the mic. "Hey, everyone. We don't have all the back tracks for this song, so we're going to need you to clap along with this one. Everyone, this is "I Have No Sister."

The crowd cheered and Owen took the keyboard while his redheaded girlfriend perched with her tamborine for the song.

**3.**** Playing**

"_...you look like Audrey Hepburn_

_when you get all dressed up_

_I have seen all your movies _

_'cause Audrey's a stone fox..._"

All of the girls swooned.

**4.**** Afterwards**

They went and sat at their merch table, chatting amicably with the fans while signing tshirts, buttons. One of the two girls from the front row saunted up, followed by the other, who looked equally as unintimidated. The blonde, grinning, was obviously somewhat drunk, despite her apparent underage-ness. (She may have been nineteen, twenty, his own age, but he doubted they were older.)

"Heyyyy," she slurred, without slurring in the same way an alcoholic who was good at hiding it might. "I saw you snapped a couple of drumsticks. Mind if I have one?"

He grinned, signing it in metallic sharpie and handing it to her. "Stick around, we're going to hang for a while before hitting the tourbus."

She looked to her dark haired friend, who was talking to his dark haired friend.

"Yeah, I think we can do that."

**5.**** The Road**

Izzy and Owen took up residence in the main bedroom on the bus, curled into eachother on the barely big enough bed. Trent sat on the bottom bunk of the built in bunk beds, his lamp on, reading over lyrics he had written and retouching new lyrics for further CDs and concerts.

Geoff grinned, the effects of the weed slowly wearing off as he munched on his third sandwich, grinning to himself as he recited the blonde bombshell's phone number, knowing full well he had it on his phone, but wanting to remember it in his hazy stupor.

It was good to be famous.

--

heh.

So, my birthday is on Saturday! :D

October 4thhhhh.


End file.
